sl_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Souls/@comment-46.33.139.131-20130620133912/@comment-5023189-20140107074855
First off, I'm really sorry someone took advantage of you. This was wrong of them, and I believe most clans strongly advise against it. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on one's point of view--personally, I'm an advocate for freedom of choice despite the chaos it causes), in Second Life, as in real life, it is not possible to control the actions of others (Open Collar and RLV aside) and there are many rogue elements out there. But really, as long as you didn't put out any of your own money, there is no harm done. You are not obligated, ever, to "play" Bloodlines. If/when you receive another bite request, deny it. If someone gave you a HUD, simply don't wear it. Yes, there will be a Bloodlines webpage for your avatar (only if you activated a Bloodlines HUD), but you aren't obligated to post anything there (in fact, many active players choose not to do so). Simply wear the garlic necklace and most players will leave you alone thence-forward (and, as was mentioned, the Bloodlines webpage for your avatar will only show a phrase similar to "this player has been removed"). However, if you feel you were wronged and wish to take reasonable action to encourage that person not to trick others, do a little detective work and contact that person's liege, or even their Queen/Alpha/King if you can't get satisfaction in the lower ranks. If you spent your personal money there is not much likelihood of getting reimbursed, but most clans disapprove this type of behavior, so if your claim is presented respectfully and you don't sound like a whiner, the individual who tricked you may even be disciplined (especially if it's someone they have had problems with in the past). Regardless, you are very likely to get at least a heartfelt apology. Remember, however, you are dealing with real human beings, not actors nor professional public relations employees. If you insult them or get indignant or rage at them you will only pi$$ them off and doom your efforts to failure. Now, if you're referring to the fact that you unwittingly let someone bite you and now you've forever lost your Second Life soul, please bear in mind, the "soul" you've lost only applies to the Bloodlines game. It is a status that all non-bitten/clawed Bloodlines players start with. If you play a different vampire game in Second Life (or any other game for that matter), it will be unaffected by the state of your Bloodlines soul. People tend to get wigged out at the thought of "losing their soul" because many of us have had a religious upbringing which tells us this is the worst of the worst things that can happen to us. Rest assured, Second Life does not issue souls with the creation of an avatar. And your real soul, if there is such a thing (and I believe there is), is unaffected by allowing someone from the Bloodlines game to "bite" your avatar. I do hope, however, that you have taken the advice of one of the other commenters here, which was to check out some of the Bloodlines clans/packs and join one (or perhaps even stay with the clan of the person who tricked you, but under a different liege*). Go out and meet the people of a family by visiting its clan lands (teleports found on the official Bloodlines website at Bloodlines Family Headquarters Listings (Haunts - Headquarters) Don't worry, headquarters are nearly always public areas, open to all--just visit and introduce yourself to others if no one approaches you first--or ask for help; that nearly always gets a postive response). I have made wonderful friends "playing" Bloodlines and look forward to making many more. Gemma Sage (Bloodlines avatar: 123571113 Resident) Legion of Immortals peon .* NOTE: Lieges are separate from the holder of one's soul. You can choose any Bloodlines player you wish as your liege, and this will automatically put you under the umbrella of that person's clan/family/pack/group.